


Finish Line

by MomentsAuthor09



Series: Finish Line Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, British Finn, F/M, Finnrey, Racing Driver Finn, Rey Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsAuthor09/pseuds/MomentsAuthor09
Summary: Finn had one crazy life just 15 years in! But one thing always stayed constant, his dream to become a Formula 1 Racing Driver. He travels back to Britain the place of his birth with the hope to continue his dream but he does the one thing he thought he would never do, fall in love





	1. Meet Finn

inish Line Chapter 1

_"Okay, this is the captain were ready to touchdown at Heathrow in 10 minutes time so make sure you're returning to your seats and getting your seatbelts fastened, I'll see you all at Heathrow" The captain announced from the cockpit._

_"Your nearly home brother," Poe Dameron Finn's best friend said from the window seat (Jammy Bastard)._

_It took a moment for it to sink in. "I'm nearly home"._

* * *

Finn's life was a strange one. Finn was told he was born in England where he lived for two years but, himself has memories of what happened there apart from darkness just darkness. Finn was then left on the side of the road on the other side of the pond America, in New York with a tag reading "This is Finn today is his second birthday look after him". He was picked up on the side of the road by an elderly British man Jack Marshall living New York or 'Mr Marshall' Finn was taught to call him.

This was the happiest times of Finn's life and he can hardly remember it due to his young age. All he could remember was the happiness and kindness Mr Marshall brought to his life how he would cook him fantastic meals, make him laugh and play Football in the back garden with him or soccer as they called it here in America. But what he remembered most of all was the formula 1 racing.

He can't remember when he first watched it or when it became a routine that they would sit down every Sunday to watch these machines to race around a circuit with the best drivers in the world at the wheel.

He would get up at 4 o'clock in the morning sometimes jumping up and down outside of Mr Marshall's bed waking him up because he was so excited to watch his heroes.

He remembers it so clearly and so vividly he was four years old after watching Michael Schumacher win his 91st and final Formula race "Mr Marshall?"

"Yes Finn, my boy?" He replies. Mr Marshall liked the name Finn, the name that was left on a name tag of the screaming young boy in his front garden over two years ago now.

"I want to become a racing driver"

"Well, it's very expensive…" Mr Marshall pondered on the thought for a moment, he was an old man 75 years old and not much left to give in life and this boy who he was trying to still hide from the authorities as they would probably take him away from him, he had lived a long life and it was most certainly a very lonely one and he didn't what the same to happen to this Finn boy. "But we can make it work" He patted Finn on the head and headed up stairs for some much-needed rest.

So then on his fifth birthday, Finn received the best present one could ever ask for, a Go Kart. Finn's eyes lit up with Joy he had never been so happy in his short life. He jumped onto hugging him so tightly "Thank you, Mr Marshall, you're the best dad in the world" Finn would never know but on the other side of the hug Mr Marshall had tears pouring down his face.

Just a week later they began to head to the local karting track and Finn would take his kart down and race against people up to the age of 15. He was the youngest there but that didn't matter it was seriously important that you start early if you are serious about making it to the big time.

There was no way of putting it but Finn was outstanding at the wheel of a Go Kart it looked so natural the way he would be able to keep the kart under control at a spectacular speed. He would win every time every single time and it wasn't even close, he was something special and he didn't even have the last name.

But to Mr Marshall it wasn't the winning that mattered to him, it was an added bonus, yes, but all he cared about was the beaming smile on the 5-year-old's face every time he removed his helmet after finishing the race. It made him so happy that for once in his life he had made someone else happy.

Each week Mr Marshall would notice the crowds getting bigger and bigger each time, but they weren't parents or guardians of the other kids Mr Marshall noticed, they watched with a closer eye making notes every lap on a small pad each one of them owned holding onto it like It was the last thing on earth, they would leave as soon as the chequered flag fell.

Surely they couldn't be scouts?

It's two weeks later when Mr Marshall gets his answer….

* * *

"Finn you were amazing out there well-done buddy!" Mr Marshall shouted as Finn and his little legs that could just about reach the karts peddles began to run towards him.

Finn embraced the old man with the grey hair very tightly "Thanks, Mr Marshall" he whispered ever so softly.

"Did you find an extra gear today my boy?" Mr Marshall asked Finn as he left the embrace "It's just you broke the track record 5 times in a row in the last 5 laps"

"Oh It's because I need the toilet so I wanted to finish quicker" Mr Marshall just chuckled he found it truly hilarious that the boy could break records at the kart track just because he needed to go to the toilet.

"Well, you better get going!"

"Go where, Mr Marshall?" The 5-year-old Finn asked back.

"To the toilet you silly boy, we don't want an accident do we now!" He replied playfully.

"Oh yes, of course, Mr Marshall" Finn sped off past Mr Marshall to the toilets.

As if right on cue one of the men who had be there for the past few weeks came up alongside him.

"Is that your boy?" He asked.

"Yes, yes it is," Mr Marshall said with such pride that Finn this child he had brought up for the past three years ready for certain destiny was his.

"He's some talent" He replied very calmly.

"Well yes he is he's ever so young and has only just started so god knows what he could come if he sticks to it"

The man passed over a white card "Well consider this a little extra incentive to sticking around" It was a phone number.

"And who may you represent?" Mr Marshall asked moving his eyes from the card to the mysterious man again.

"Mclaren, Mclaren Formula 1 Race Team" Mr Marshall's eyebrows extended as far as his old age let him. "We would like to see your Finn try out for the Mclaren young driver academy in a few years' time and from there on we would be willing to guide him through the several tiers of motorsport and one day in the far future we hope Finn will be able to represent us on the big stage, in Formula 1"

Mr Marshall just stood there staring at this man lost for words, Mclaren the second most successful team in the history of the sport had just approached Finn for a job 20 years in advance he just began to chuckle as Finn repaired at his side.

"Come on Mr Marshall, let's go Doctor Who is on Doctor Who is on!" Finn was bouncing up and down Doctor Who was Finn's second favourite thing behind racing that wacky British Sc-Fi show.

"Alright then, let's go my boy"

The Car ride home was peaceful just what they both love, peace. Until the 5-year old broke the silence.

"Mr Marshall, who was that man you were talking to?" The boy still in his tiny race suit asked.

"Well he was giving you a present" Mr Marshall replied as they pulled up at the traffic lights.

"A PRESENT!" Finn shrieked we joy "What is it! What is it, Mr Marshall what Is it!" He was nearly bouncing out of his seatbelt.

"Well it's a sort of ticket"

"A ticket….." Finn went from a 100-0 in terms of excitement levels.

"Ah don't me disappointed my boy, tickets can take you on a journey to amazing wonderful places" Finn was now a mixture of confusion and excitement by Mr Marshall's words.

"And where will this ticket take me?" Finn asked. But it was a question he would never get the answer to.

There was just a loud a bang and then the darkness the never-ending darkness…

* * *

The now 15-year-old on the plane to the UK his birthplace doesn't really remember much about what happened next just lots of questions and lots of "I'm sorry" he was presented with.

Of course, he was far too young to understand what had happened at the time as he had never gone to school he had never really had an education Mr Marshall had only taught him very minimal about life. But now he knew, 15-year-old Finn knew that day Mr Marshall the only person he had in is life died in a car crash.

He might not remember what happened to Mr Marshall that night but he certainly remembered what happened next.

He moved to an orphanage home not too far from where he lived with Mr Marshall. He was pretty lonely there he missed Mr Marshall and wasn't too sure what had gone on. But he had pictures of the pair scattered all over his room in the orphanage. He had DVD's that he and Mr Marshall had watched together. And of course, he had kept hold of his Go Kart.

Finn didn't escape from the accident healthy himself, he had damaged his spine causing he massive amounts of pain from time to time along with the scars that would be with him for life the doctors said who came to visit Finn once a month. They also told him he wouldn't be able to drive a Go Kart for five years due to the pressures the speed can put on his spine.

This was around the time when Finn first started to go to school, he was already a couple of years behind everyone else because if Mr Marshall had took him to school they would have took him away from him.

But Finn on the contrary to all the other kids actually enjoyed school.

He loved learning about the world it's history the wonders of it and how there was so much to do, but still, his ultimate dream was to be the Champion of the world in Formula 1.

Finn actually fitted in quite well socially despite having a different accent to everyone else , being from Britain and growing up with a British man, he shared a lot in common with the other kids and would be invited back to the houses to the people who liked him they would have pizza watch the sports it was fun, Finn was happy.

* * *

But when Finn was about to attend Junior school things changed. Finn was finally adopted to a family on the other side of New York and it wasn't nice it wasn't nice at all.

The Lumic Family was not a nice bunch, there was John the father of the family a well-known businessman who was slowly dying of a disease he picked up when he was 18 years old it was killing him slowly. And he made the most of his remaining years on the earth getting a kick out of making people feel a lot less worse than him.

The other kids were just sort of there Finn never really bonded them, but he did feel their shared pain of this mother and father who just adopt children just to look good in the media and not give two shits about the kids care or health.

Phasma the mother a woman who stood for no shit what so ever, who treated me and the rest of the kids like we were just part of a great big machine rather than actual souls themselves. She would force us to starve while scoffing up all the food herself, limited to social time, she expected to see all technology to be locked away for the night at 7:30 and if not she would run up the stairs and destroy it with her bare hands. But sometimes it would be far worse than destroyed technology.

Finn's social hours were mostly spent out running, going to the gym sometimes or doing anything to keep fit as being a racing driver required a lot of physical strength even though most people would reply with "All you do is drive around that doesn't require any effort. If only they knew.

Finn had been back in his go-kart for about a year and a half now, but it wasn't the same. Finn was still good, yes but he would continuously make mistakes ,mistakes he would have never had made in the past. Sometimes he would win yes, but sometimes he would come second or third, fourth, fifth maybe even sixth. There were no more scouts standing on the side watching like he speculated there might have been watching on the side all of those years ago. But more importantly, Mr Marshall wasn't watching on the side...

The first year of Junior school flew by. Finn wasn't the most popular kid in school, in fact, he was far from it, he had a couple of friends, but Finn didn't really think of them as friends just sort of associates they would talk to him in school on Instagram and snapchat etc but never would they seek to seem him in public because they wouldn't tell their parents they were going to the park with John Lumic's son that wouldn't be a wise idea. Finn also found out a hidden talent of his that he was actually a really good singer but he decided to keep that quiet from his fellow classmates.

But the biggest success that came from his first year of middle school was the amount of time that suddenly opened up to him so he kept pushing and pushing in his training and he felt a big step in his progress as a racing driver. He would now win every time with out any doubt and he just kept getting quicker and quicker. But still there was nobody, no scouts knocking on his door not even from the lower category's as in a few years he really needed to get out of Go Karts and move up to the next level.

It was halfway through the 8th grade when Finn realised he is on the wrong continent. Formula 1 was not an American sport, their Motorsports consisted of NASCAR and Indycar neither of which Finn wanted to do. Britain was much more passionate about Formula 1 they had so many more opportunities to progress through the junior ranks, he was British after all despite leaving all these in America the accent had stuck with him.

He needed to return to his place of birth...

* * *

The task seemed basically impossible he didn't dare ask his foster parents so spare him some of the there money so he can move to England in a few years time, but that's where fate came in.

Finn had stayed behind after school in the school gym once again pushing himself to the limit. He began his journey home the long journey but Finn didn't mind it though just him alone with his thoughts and his music, His music- Finn had forgotten to put his headphones in, he reached for his pocket put there was no phone.

"Oh shoot" He muttered the moment he realised his phone where it should have been. He frantically searched his other pockets and there was no phone to be found. Finn entered a state of panic just at the thought of what his foster parents would do to him for losing his phone.

"Hey British guy, wait there!" He heard shouting in the background, Finn spun around to see Poe Dameron, They may have not been in the same year but you would have been stupid not to of heard of Poe Dameron. He was the most popular kid in the school the girls wanted to be with him and the guys wanted to be him.

"You left your phone" Poe handed it out of him and Finn breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Wow, erm thank you, man, you have no idea how much that means" Finn meant every word of what he said.

"Don't worry i know the feeling buddy, can't imagine what it would be like if the girls got hold of my phone World War Three would begin right here on this spot"

Finn chuckled it may have not been that reason but still Finn was relieved his phone was back in his possession.

"Hey, i couldn't help but notice your screensaver" Finn realised he was talking about the photo of him at a young age with him stood on top of the podium with his trophy in hand kart below and Mr Marshall just to the side. "You do Go-Karting?"

"Yeah, yeah I do" Finn replied a little nervous and he didn't even know why.

"How come you do it, you any good?"

"Erm well I want to become a formula 1 racing driver one day" Poe's eyes widened at this statement.

"FORMULA 1!, Seriously you like Formula 1?" Finn was a little confused about if Poe was taking the piss out of him or genuinely that ecstatic that I liked a sport.

"Erm yes" Finn didn't expect what had happened next, Poe basically just jumped onto of him tugging him into an embrace, Finn wasn't too sure what to do he never been hugged since Mr Marshall, he decided on awkwardly put his hand on to Poe's back settling into the hug.

"I can't believe I finally found a person who likes Formula 1 in this school!" Poe said as he freed Finn from the rather weird hug.

Finn pulled out his cheesiest smile "Well here i am"

And there began a friendship of a lifetime.

* * *

Other people thought the Finn and Poe best friend relationship was weird considering they were a few years apart but none of them cared. Both of their passion for Formula 1 wasn't just the driving force behind their friendship Poe felt real sympathy for his best friend's story in life the rocky road it had been and the rocky road it still was. But ever since that day where Finn left his phone at the gym they had a plan. When Finn finally turned 18 they would both leave America and head to London For Finn to kick-start his journey to Formula 1. And Poe well this is what Poe said "I love you and all Finn, but I'm mostly going to see the British babes, a mean wow they are good looking" Finn would often shake when his best friend was like this but it was part of Poe and Finn wouldn't change Poe for the world he was the perfect friend.

* * *

They were supposed to leave America when Finn was 18, but they ended up leaving when Finn was 15.

Because that's when it happened... The explosion...

The Lumic household exploded on the 22nd of July 2017. Phasma and John were the only people in the house, Finn and his Sisters went through days and days of interviews with the police to what possibly could have happened but we were was as shocked as the police were.

Then it was just what to do with the Lumic 'Children' It was established very quickly they wouldn't be staying together as a family because in all truth they never were a family they were just victims to the horrible treatment of John and Phasma Lumic.

The Social Services who had monitored over Finn were aware of his plan to get away to London with Poe and surprisingly they okayed it.

They even gave Finn a new chance of a new identity stripped off the Lumic tag. And when they asked him what name he would like to be his surname there was only one choice...

"Marshall, I want to be Finn Marshall"


	2. Meet Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Okay despite what happened in The Last Jedi I am still a firm believer in that Rey is the granddaughter of Obi Wan Kenobi, my favourite star wars character ever. So I have made Rey a Kenobi in this AU. But to get him more involved with this story i have made him Rey's father, picture him as Ewan McGregor was at the Golden Globes the other night with that Kenobi beard going on.

 

* * *

"I can still can't believe how nervous he looked when he asked me out, poor kid," Rey said to her two best friends on her bed as they had completed yet another year in education sharing stories from the past year. "I mean he is a a nice kid and all but I just don't like him in that way"

"Yeah, he's nice..." Hannah the brunette replied very softly, probably didn't actually to say what was on her mind.

"Oh my god!, You fancy Thomas!" Mia the blonde of the group and definitely the shortest of the group coming in at 5'1 against Hannah at 5'4 and Rey at 5'7 shirked at this potential revelation.

"Shut it" Hannah muttered, flushing like crazy.

"Wow" Rey was a little taken a back as she didn't really see Thomas as someone a pretty girl like Hannah would have a crush on. Thomas wasn't exactly a looker but he was so nice and so kind that's why Rey felt so awful when rejecting him in April this year.

"He's just so sweet, kind and cute and-" Hannah looked up to her two friends who had slightly confused looks on their faces "Is this getting a little cheesy?" Hannah asked her friends and they both nodded in sync, "Oh well I don't care I just wish he would notice me, of course, he noticed someone pretty like you Rey.

"Me Pretty?" Rey laughed "Thomas is like what only one of two or three people to ask me out in the past 4 years of school, look at all the people who asked you out or dated with or are still dating" She pointed towards Mia who had been all loved up these past few months.

"The only reason nobody ask's you out Rey is because they are all afraid of you" Mia replied and they all burst out laughing, it was true Rey was the true bad ass of the year she was more than capable of defending her self and was much stronger than all of the boys in her year. She remembered the first time she discovered her strength

_Two and a Half years ago_

_"Just take it, come on Lucy just take it surely your clever to do algebra surely you can take a book that's right in front of you"_

_"Just give it back!"_

_Rey had seen the incident out of the corner of her eye as she was taking her PE kit out of her locker. Lucy was a nerdy girl she didn't really have many friends and two days ago her school bag suddenly 'disappeared' so she had to carry about 8 books in her hands. She ended up dropping all of them in the corridor, she picked up 7 of them and when she tried to pick up the 8th there was a foot on it, Alife the bully of the school their year had his foot on her book with his yes men stood behind him._

_Lucy tried to pull her book from underneath Alfie's foot but despite how hard she tried to pull, that foot just wasn't moving. Eventually, the foot did move but that's because Alfie purposely lets it go and picked it up and offered it out to her, Lucy rose from her knees and attempted to reach out for the book but when she got close Alfie would swipe the book up in the air where the short girl couldn't reach. This process was repeated a couple of times._

_"Just take it, come on Lucy just take it surely your clever to do algebra surely you can take a book that's right in front of you"_

_"Just give it back!"_

_That's it Rey had enough "Oi Denton just give her the book and we can leave this situation unharmed everyone wins" Rey spoke confidently she wasn't afraid of no bully._

_"Oi look lad's its KeNOBi!" all his yes men behind him laughed at Alfie's pun at her surname "Harm me, what are you going to you skinny little fucker!" They all laughed again but it didn't move Rey_

_"Do you want to find out what a 'skinny little fucker' can do to you" "OOOOOOOOOOOOOO" was the reaction of crowd building from then with phone's recording every movement, this was ending up on snapchat she thought._

_"I would crush you" Alfie respond edging closer towards Rey this was all going to kick off any second now, Alfie wouldn't hold back just because Rey was a girl he had a history of hitting his current girlfriend._

_"Oh, i'd bet you would like that, just like you do to your girlfriend" Rey was now pouring all her anger out for this horrible prick._

_"You stupid Bitch" Alfie Swung a strong punch that hit Rey on the cheek sending her backwards on the floor._

_Rey wouldn't give up that easily she ran back at Alfie ducking his next attack and that left him exposed and Rey kicked him where no boy would like to be hit. Alfie screamed in pain as it was an aggressive kick, Rey really surprised her self how much power she had. She surprised herself even more with what she did next, she punched him exactly where he hit her but even harder and Alfie fell to the floor._

_After this event, Rey began to attend a Mixed Martial Arts club not far from the flat she and her dad lived in. The people who ran these clubs were very impressed by Rey's skill and recently allowed her to compete in her first local championship and she won with ease. One day they said she could become a UFC fighter on the big stage._

* * *

"You would think that would help with the boys, being the whole badassery you possess," Mia said to her best friend.

"Well, apparently not..." Rey didn't steer away from boy's completely she had just never found the right boy.

"Right come on end of school year selfie" Hannah announced desperately trying to change the subject from stupid boy's.

They all leaned together on Rey's bed to take the photo which was uploaded on all their Instagram's, With the caption 'Year 10 ✅' Only one more year and they were free of D'Qar High School.

Out of nowhere, there was a knock on the door "Come in!" Rey shouted, there was only one person who this could be.

"Hello There!"

There stood Rey's father 'Ben Kenobi' or as he was known as at his job at work 'Obi-Wan Kenobi'.

"Hey, Mr Kenobi" Mia and Hannah said in unison looking dreamily at Rey's father.

"Hannah, Mia it's Ben please, you have been coming round this house since you were both this big" Ben dropped his hand to a very low height.

"Mia still is that height" Rey muttered under a breath,

"OI!" Mia hit Rey on her back jokingly, while Hannah was sniggering at Rey's joke.

Ben Kenobi then sarcastically pointed his finger at his daughter "Now then that wasn't very nice was it Rey, so you're going to repeat after me"

Rey groaned as she put her head in her hands as she knew what was coming up, he would often do this to embarrass her.

"Dad I love you so so so much!"

Rey cringed at the thought of doing this in front of her friends.

"Dad, I love you erm so so much" She knew her friends were recording this on snap chat from behind.

"And you are the best dad in the whole wide world!"

"And you are the best dad in the whole wide world!" Rey was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

"And-" Ben began his sentence but Rey cut him off "Right that's enough!" Knowing what the next repeat would be. "What did you even want?" She asked her father.

"Well I'm going out I have left you some money downstairs for a takeaway or something" He replied heading to exit Rey's bedroom.

"Thank's dad!" She shouted as he headed out.

But then he popped his head back round Rey's bedroom door. Rey rolled her eyes as she knew what he wanted to hear "Thank's best dad ever"

"That's the one, See you later!" He could hear him shout as he left the flat. She muttered "Idiot" but really she loved the playful relationship she was able to have with her father.

"God your dad is hot!" Hannah replied and almost immediately Mia backed up Hannah's statement with a thoughtful nod.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, that's the single most disgusting thing I have heard in my entire life" Rey replied almost screaming due to how uncomfortable she felt about what her friends had just said.

"Nothing wrong with the truth" Mia replied cheekily.

"Right we're going out" Rey announced as her friends followed on from behind her still giggling as they went to start their summer holidays.


	3. Day One- Part One

Finn's Summer had been an interesting one. It mostly consisted of getting to know this new chapter in his life, finally free of foster care and the Lumic family and just free to live his life.

Poe would keep a watchful eye on him of course, but it wasn't a father-son relationship they were much more like brothers. But most of the time Finn was the one watching over Poe. Poe would bring lot's of girls home each one with different name, sometimes some would return for seconds which made Finn a little uncomfortable at the prospect of a third person in this flat would kill him.

The flat it self-was quite small it's the best they could do even with Poe's family like his previous adopted family running quite a successful business. But Finn wasn't ungrateful at all he was so chuffed he had a room all to himself a television and Xbox for him to have fun on and enough space for his DVD's or as Poe would put it "His nerdy shit" or "You have a Netflix account it's just taking up space".

Finn would also have to encourage Finn to get up off his lazy arse and get a job because the money his parents (The lovely Jyn and Cassian Dameron) had left him for his London trip wasn't going to last forever. So Poe followed Finn's job and began to work at the local Starbucks but Poe saw it more of an opportunity to flirt with some of the regulars.

* * *

The First Interesting thing in Finn's summer was the fact that Finn was offered a trial race for the upcoming 'British Formula Three Championship'. There were five seats left out of the 22.

Finn qualified first by over 1 second which is a lot of Motorsport and the race itself was even more of walk in the park with victory over seconds in a twenty-five lap race. Finn could have done the race with his eyes closed and he still would have won.

But of course, Finn knew the people in this race were just the sons of playboys who were useless at driving but were all loved up on daddy's money.

In the real 'British Formula Three Championship' that would start in early October, he would be up against young British talent like himself and against drivers from all over the globe including two of the well known up and coming talents and both American! First up George Skywalker, 3 years older than Finn a driver with a real smooth driver whose motto was 'to finish first, first you have to finish' but he was still unbelievably quick and a real hit with the ladies. Then Ben Solo, well Kylo Ren as he is now known as. If it wasn't for his controversy's he would probably be much further up the ladder would the 21-year old be? He has assaulted other drivers over the past with his very short temper and even the rumour that he hospitalised his own father and that's where the name change came from 3 years ago.

But that's when something really strange happened, like really strange.

The morning after winning the trial race Finn decided to rise early, which was every morning, to be honest, he loved to run the streets of London before sunrise with fewer people and noise.

He could hear the post entering through the door below it. The post was mostly garbage and most of the time it was Poe's garbage. "Poe do you want me to bring you up the post?" Finn asked knocking on his flatmate's door, but his flatmate did not respond.

"Poe?"

Still no response.

Finn decided to press his left ear to the door to see if he could hear his flatmates' usual snores. But Finn didn't hear snores.

"OH YES POE!"

Finn eyebrows extended to an incredible height after hearing the sexual activities happening in the room next to his.

'i'm probably not gonna bring the post in..."

Finn still decided to wonder downstairs to check the post out and to his surprise none of the posts was for Poe, only one letter lay on the mat addressed to 'Finn Marshall'. Finn's interested peaked, he had never had a letter in his life not a single one...

Finn began to open the brown envelop very slowly and when he discovered what was inside.

Dear Finn Marshall

Yesterday I witnessed your performance at British Formula Three Championship trial race at Brands Hatch. I was blown away by your incredible skill behind a wheel of a racing car and when I heard your story afterwards I was simply moved by your story that your social carer told me. So I have decided to help you out by giving you a total sum of 1,000 pounds a week into a bank account you can access and that I will moderate. The details of the account are also in this envelope. But the account already has money already in it. The total in the account is £694,000 accounting for when you were left on the road 694 weeks ago. I can tell you're a wonderful kid and you will try and refuse this money I have placed into the account but trust me I'm a businessman I have far too much money and you have far too less you deserve it. Don't try and seek me out it won't happen but one day maybe we will meet.

Yours Sincerely

An Interested Party.

Finn's first reaction was to make sure this was legit and someone was not playing a cruel prank on him for a comedy skit on Saturday night telly or something along those lines.

But it was true 694,000 pounds lay right in front of him.

He wasn't sure what to do, should he try and give it back ? should he tell someone? all he could do was stare at the screen with all that money at his fingertips. He knew he had a tough time in life but there are children in the world who suffer much more than Finn in this world. Finn had a place to live, food to eat and a bed to sleep in, some children didn't even have that. While becoming a racing driver was Finn's ultimate dream and it was extremely tough to make it into the sport with no finical backing no matter how talented you are. And this money could almost guarantee Finn a future in racing and a future in life. But no some people deserved it more.

Finn went to the google search engine on his computer and began to type in 'Unicef' a charity Finn felt most passionate about and decided he was going to donate all of his money into there.

But as Finn clicked 'enter' a message popped on his screen.

"Don't try it- An Interested Party"

"Wait what, how?" Finn spoke aloud to the empty room. How had this man managed to get message's popping up on his computer?

"It's your money kid, it's not for anyone else you deserve it- An Interested Party" Read the second message.

"How are you doing this?" Finn asked aloud again.

That's when he watched his mouse slowly to move across to where the shutdown button was without him moving a muscle "Oh my god" the computer had shut down all by himself.

Whoever this 'Interested Party' was they had some serious power and was clearly someone big. Finn then reached out for the letter searching for one certain part 'i was simply moved by your story that your social carer told me'

Finn quickly got his phone out and rushed to his very few contacts to find 'Ella' his social carer.

"Finn hi, what's wrong?" She asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Nothing I was just wondering yesterday at the trial race did you speak to anyone?"

"Yeah I spoke to a few of the mechanics who were strangely attractive" Finn rolled his eyes at his co worker's comments.

"No not like that, did anyone ask about me, maybe a businessman in a suit?" Finn asked hoping for some kind of description possibly even a name.

"No, just those mechanics"

Finn was shell-shocked. How was this possible there was a man out there who knew everything about me but just seemed like he didn't exist?

"Finn is everything okay?"

No reply from Finn.

"Finn?" Ella pressed.

"No don't worry it's fine, everything is just fine" Finn lied ending the phone call very abruptly.

So Finn had no clue to what to do, he had all this money from a mystery man who knew everything about him and could hack into his computer and he can't get rid of it. He had one option.

He had to keep the money. Of course, when he told Poe he decided it was an excuse to throw a party and get drunk.

Finn Jumped up from his bed as he was woken up because someone was licking his eyebrows.

* * *

"ARGHHHH" The topless Finn jumped up from his bed to see Poe and a Yorkshire Terrier dog beside him.

"It better of been that thing licking my eyeballs not you or I think I might be getting a little concerned about you" Finn commented as eyes fluttered open fully.

Poe laughed "That thing is our new pet, Finn meet BB-8" Poe replied giggling.

"I'm not too sure what I'm more confused about, the fact that with all this money with have you decided to buy a stupid dog and second of all why have you called it BB-8"

"Well, I love dogs I mean come on it's adorable and secondly okay maybe I was kinda drunk when giving it a name but still don't you think it suits him?" Poe exclaimed with a blinding smile.

"No" Finn returned flatly. "But I do admit he is quite cute" Finn confessed after examining the dog a little further.

"Right, great to see you two have bonded you can take him with you on your morning run" Poe began beaming again.

"Run!" Finn exclaimed "The poor thing will be knackered in 30 seconds at my speed"

"OOOO, sorry Usain bolt consider it a morning walk then"

The younger of the pair groaned placing their head in their hands.

"Oh and don't make it a long walk you've got school in 2 hours" Poe shouted exiting the room. Finn threw himself back into his pillow groaning even more.

It was now just Finn, a dog lead and BB-8 in the room now. Finn stared deep into the dog's dark eyes. "Do you know what BB-8, I think me and you are going to be good friends"

* * *

It turns out they aren't very good friends...

The one second the lead was undone he made a break for it. which left Finn running around the streets of London at 6 o'clock in the morning shouting "BB-8!". Including running down a back alley where there were 4 lads in there school uniforms similar age to Finn with balaclavas on and they were all smoking, well Finn didn't know exactly what they were smoking but Christ it smelt.

BB-8 thought it was wise to bite them in the privates, causing one of them to drop what they were smoking. So they began to chase Finn and his new pet shouting all kind of vile language at the pair. It was okay though Finn was just as quick of a sprinter as he was a driver and with BB-8 in his arms, they both made it back to the flat unharmed.

"Oh, shit" That was Finn's reaction when he saw the time that the clock read. He had 5 minutes to get to his new school on his very first day.

* * *

Rey walked through the doors of D'Qar high for the beginning of the end of her time here. Clutching onto her plain backpack (Rather than the fancy sparkly bags all the other girls owned. she was looking for her friends Hannah and Mia in their usual spots and there they were.

"Hey..." The pair spoke and tilted their heads to the left robotic like in unison.

"Rey..." They repeated the same action only tilting their heads to the right this time.

Rey chuckled as she popped her bag to the side and sat down facing her two best friends. "Your both such weirdos"

"Aw come on you love it" Hannah replied.

"As do you Ms Kay" Rey put in a cheeky dig at Hannah and her new relationship with Thomas as they had been all loved up all over Instagram and snapchat in the summer.

"Well, what can I say" Hannah with a smug smile.

Rey, Hannah and Mia all got a buzz on their phones within their blazer pockets. they pulled out their phones all in synchronisation causing all of their screensavers to be visible at the exact same time. Mia and Hannah both looked at each over "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hannah asked the blonde.

"Rey?" Mia asked.

"What is it what?" Rey asked lifting her head up to the face the pair looking a little confused as they were both giggling.

"Look at all of our screensaver's what do you notice, what's the difference?" Rey glanced her head back to her own phone, her screensaver a picture of her lifting an incredible amount of weight in the gym despite the slightly constipated look on her face she looked back on the memory with fondness.

When she peaked her neck forward to see Hannah's and Mia's screensaver that's when she noticed it, the difference.

Both Hannah's and Mia's screensaver consisted of them tightly cuddling with their boyfriends being all... Rey searched hard for a word to describe it "Dorky".

"Your the only one Rey, we are all in relationships when are you gonna join the club?" Mia asked.

"Look the truth is I just erm, don't really want to be in a relationship..."

"LIE!" Hannah and Mia both fired back. It was true it was a lie Rey did feel a little jealous to see her two best friends so close and comfortable with someone like that, the truth is she has always searched for something like that.

"Okay it's a lie, but I just don't know I guess me and relationship's just don't click"

"Rey don't tell me it's all that dorky stuff couple's do sometimes because you are actually the dorkiest of us all!" This was also true when Rey let down her 'tough persona' she was actually extremely dorky. It was extremely embarrassing she tried to hide it from as many people as possible.

"Look can we just stop talking about me and my love life... Again!"

* * *

Finn had done it, he may have been sweaty and probably looking scruffy but he was here at his first day at D'Qar high on time... just. He was introduced to 'Mr Damain' the head of year who then introduced him to 'Ole' who shared all the same classes as him (English,Maths,Science,History,Music,Drama and PE) and Ole would guide him through his first week at school making sure Finn was walking into the girl's toilets or something because he got lost.

Finn actually had a really great first day at school, Ole was a great person who introduced him to his group of friends at break and dinner time, in that group of friends there was Nathan and Bradley who very much reminded him of Poe just younger and British and finally there was Thomas the nerd of the group but Finn liked that being a bit of a nerd himself. Thomas and Finn had a good debate about the upcoming 'Avengers Infinity War'. If Thomas wasn't being all nerdy he was talking about his girlfriend Hannah. Which he got quite a lot of grief from the other boys for being 'all loved up'. Finn was really happy to fit in with these people and he could comfortably call friends.

But he it wasn't just with these people he fit in with. Finn fit in with everyone, he was able to be himself and people seemed to like it and laugh at him. He had never enjoyed school this much compared to his school's in America. Maybe it's because of the cultural differences Finn grew up in America but he grew up with Mr Marshall a British man and he was the person who made Finn into the person he was today.

Mr Marshall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Hopefully that was okay! I had quite a lot of fun writing that one but the next one should be even better as Finn and Rey will be meeting for the first time!


	4. Day One- Part 2

So after a great first day, Finn only had one lesson left, PE with Bradley Nathan and Ole.

Finn had really liked PE in America because he liked to prove the popular/sporty kids how incredibly good he was at sports. Due to his training for racing, he was incredibly fit so he could really crush the sporty kids when it came to stuff like cross country.

Once the class had got changed they waited in the PE room ready to go outside waiting for their teacher 'Mr Ireland'. Finn sat in the corner with 3 of 4 of his new best friends (Thomas wasn't exactly the sporty type) with all the people Finn had been told were the 'popular kids' sat in the middle discussing who they had 'shagged' over the summer Finn found it really disturbing.

Then in the opposite corner where Finn was sat was the only girl in the class. She had her brown hair put into three buns her legs were crossed and stretching out to the table in front, she had very light skin and wow a serious amount of muscle Finn thought to himself. Much more than most boys in this class Finn noted. Finn didn't know what it was and why he just had this urge to want to stare at her, he thought it to be why would a girl so pretty sat alone and looking like she was about to murder someone.

Finn didn't want to stare because that's kinda creepy. But even he wanted to look at this mystery girl he couldn't as in that direction someone had their eyes on Finn. They were staring deep into Finn's brown eyes really aggressively, really spooking Finn out so he turned away and back to his friends. Judging by his appearance and what he had heard Finn guessed this boy was Alfie Denton the dick head of the school.

Mr Ireland eventuality arrived and announced that we would be doing cross country to make sure we were fit after a lazy summer. Most of the class groaned at 'Mr Ireland's decision' but Finn was happy as this one of his very best strengths and could have swore he saw the mysterious girl at the front crack a smile for once.

* * *

When Mr Ireland blew the whistle to begin Finn started at a steady speed because it was a marathon, not a sprint but literally every single person began to sprint at full speed straight away Finn did suspect there was a little more to it than just pure stupidity. So Finn caught up with the rest of the pack and decided to pose to the question to one of the popular kids who he had never spoken too until now.

"Excuse me but why is everyone spiriting at the start, your all just going to be knackered by the end," Finn asked nervously stumbling over his words.

His classmate struck I strange look,"Well it's the only time we get to have a good luck at Rey's cute butt in yoga pants bouncing up and down before she eventually just shoots off"

Despite still jogging Finn blinked in pure astonishment of how pervy that comment was. "I'm sorry what?"

"Rey the only girl in the class we want to get a good look at her before she races off because damn her stamina is incredible"

Finn just ran away from these freaks.

Eventually, in the cross country race, the pack spread out. All the perverts fell back because they completely killed their energy in the first minute of the run. Finn was in a comfortable second with this Rey girl as he now knew him out in front. But there was one thing Finn definitely had confirmed by the perverts statement her incredible stamina.

That girl just couldn't stop running, Finn was a solid long-distance runner and he was really pushing hard but the gap between just wasn't coming down. He couldn't even see the people in behind and he was just waiting for this Rey girl to stop, run out of energy towards the end but she didn't.

So when Finn finished the race behind Rey and they were both sat there catching back their breath (Well Finn was Rey looked like she could complete the run another two times carrying 57 pints of milk on her back and still wouldn't break a sweat) Rey decided to speak to this person she didn't know to ease the awkward situation they were in, sat a few meters away from each over in silence sweating waiting for the rest of the class to hurry the fuck up.

"Hey erm-" Rey started but was swiftly interrupted by her PE teacher Mr Ireland.

"Right you two superstars" Rey cringed at the word superstar "Looks like we will be here till o'clock tonight waiting for the others to get back, so go and get changed" the pair were split up by Mr Ireland and were forced to head off to the changing room.

Finn was quite dejected because she was about to talk to him. An actual girl an actual good looking girl was about to start a conversation with him but bloody Mr Ireland had stopped the exchange, but still, Finn was sure it wouldn't be the last he would see of this girl.

* * *

A few hours later though Finn thought it would be the last he would see of his home in London as he got a little lost. He had been wondering around for well over an hour now, a huge blockage in the way he came to school with huge signs reading 'Swanson Constructions' or something like that. So Finn had to take an alternative route and he got lost it was getting dark now he was in a park he didn't know what park but it was a park.

In that park was where Finn was confronted.

He was faced with the people who were in the alleyway that morning who his new dog did a little bit of damage too. "Oi, you come here" One of the boys roared at him sounding seriously pissed and sounding like he wanted to do some serious damage to Finn.

Finn spun around to run away from the gang only to be faced with Alfie Denton. "Hello, Classmate" Alfie threw Finn back into the gang of idiots. Then one of them grabbed Finn in a headlock.

"Please let me go!" Finn shouted, "I'm sorry I'm really sorry for what happened ill do anything just let me go!" Finn screamed as the arm around his neck tightened.

The gang began to laugh and began to imitate Finn's screams "Aww listen to the little baby, he's already crying can't wait to see what he is like when we do some serious damage to him" And with that, they threw Finn up against a tree. Finn cried out in more pain as his back made impact with the tree as he still suffered pain from time to time from the back injury he got in the car accident with Mr Marshall when he was 5.

One of them put an arm up against his neck again all surrounding him. "Look no escape this time you fucking little-" The man was stopped by a shout from behind.

"OI, PUT HIM DOWN NOW!"

It was Rey...

* * *

Rey and her friends stayed behind after school in the school Gym, well Rey stayed behind working hard in the gym while Hannah and Mia sat down on the side filming Rey recording her on snapchat trying to embarrass her and distract her.

After some time Rey left the gym and she parted ways with Hannah and Mia to head home. She walked the usual quicker route through the park where she expected to see Alfie and his older brother and his gang of goons pissing around. What he didn't expect was them pinning the new kid in her PE class up against a wall. initially, Rey thought it was a joke and they were doing whatever their version of fun was. Until Rey edged closer and got a clear view of their menacing facial expressions and when she heard "Look no escape this time you fucking little-" that was the last straw.

"OI, PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" Rey shouted across to the bullies.

Finn noticed Alfie's facial expression drop to a much more serious look, while the rest of them burst out laughing.

"Why, what are you going to do Legolas!" Kayden, Alfie's brother who had been holding Finn shouted back. 'Pretty original comment' Rey thought at Kayden's comment as she began preparing her quarterstaff from her bag it was a small object but it was could be extended to as tall as her and extending is what she was doing now, she was told by her dad she could use in emergency situation's.

"That's what your brother said when i gave him those scars" Rey pointed to Alfie's face that got Rey suspended for a few weeks.

"That's who gave you those scares that little girl!" Kayden shouted to a now embarrassed Alfie, but before Alfie could respond Rey threw the staff and it Kayden and he fell to the floor.

Finn was then released from his headlock as Kayden was hit down. Finn dropped down to the floor himself catching his breath back. What Finn saw was remarkable, Rey going head to head with these five boys, she was twisting, turning, ducking, punching, kicking, picking up her staff and attacking them. Not even a scratch on her she looked at ease putting each of the 4 boys still standing on the floor just in front of him

Finn gradually began to rise to the grass now all of the boys had been put to the floor and were now scrambling away. When Finn was stood up and had just gathered his senses Rey approached him and must have mistaken of him for Kayden as she whacked him across the face with her staff knocking him back down to the floor with a big thud, Rey immediately noticed her mistake that she had knocked down the only innocent person in the area "Oh my god!" Rey put her hand over her mouth "I'm so sorry wrong person, are you okay?" Rey reached down with real concern. But before Finn could reply properly he noticed Kayden get up from behind Rey looking to attack her.

"Rol!" Finn reacted so quickly the word 'Roll' came out wrong but Rey still understood the message and rolled over to her left leaving Finn with a clear opportunity to punch Kayden, it was not as powerful as Rey's punches but it was enough to knock him to the ground, and when he tried to get back up Rey was stood over him with her Staff.

"Leave, ALL OF YOU LEAVE NOW!" Rey shouted as all five of the boys including the two Denton brothers scrambled away.

Rey then turned to Finn who was now standing back on his feet. "Nice Skills!" Finn complimented Rey as she approached him.

"Thanks, but your reactions were amazing at the end there!" She complimented him back.

"That was nothing compared to your skills there all that kicking that punching how did you do that!" They were both beaming at each over almost laughing their way through the conversation

"I don't know I've just been able to do it since I was a little girl!"

"Well, whatever it was it was amazing!"

"Yeah, it was pretty good!"

They both just carried on laughing in front of each over for a couple more seconds as adrenaline was still running high from the bazaar situation the pair had just found themselves in.

"Who were those guys?" Finn had asked once their giggles had calmed down.

Rey composed her self as she was giggling a lot more than she would like in front of a stranger. "Well they-" She cut her self-short. Finn noticed her eyebrows narrow as she seemed to inspect his face.

"Your hurt" Rey commented.

Finn brushed his hand over his face and felt a few cuts he winced at the slight pain.

"Here let me see" Rey extended her hand out to come in to contact with Finn's bruises, but Finn blocked her hand with her own he felt a shiver of delight when their arms came in contact and he couldn't really explain why.

"I'm fine, seriously i'm fine" Finn replied.

"No your not I hurt you quite badly, I'm so sorry about that once again I seriously thought you were Kayden I'm so sorry I would do anything-" This time Finn cut her short.

"Seriously you don't need to apologise, if it wasn't for you I would be in a lot worse state, I am extremely grateful for what you did, more than you will ever know" It was so true she was one of three people he had ever looked out for him like this. The others being Mr Marshall and Poe.

"Then do one thing for me, come back to my flat and I will get you cleaned up" Finn sighed "Seriously it's just around the corner"

"Okay then" Finn gave in and a smile spread across Rey's face a smile which was one of a kind one of kind of a smile that nobody would of give a kid like Finn but Rey was different, he knew that in the few minutes he had known her.

Rey turned around and began to walk to the exit of the park and towards the flat, but then she stopped in her tracks and realising she was missing something.

"I don't know your name" She spun around to face the boy she had just saved.

Finn pretended not to know Rey's name as he didn't really want the conversation to go like this.

_"I don't know your name"_

_"Finn"_

_"I'm-" Finn would interrupt her._

_"I know it's Rey"_

_She would look confused at his knowledge._

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"Well basically I asked all the guys why they were sprinting at the start and they said it was because they wanted to get a good view of Rey's cute butt bouncing up and down"_

_"So is that why you were sweating your arse off so you could catch up with me and get a good view yourself"_

_"NO NO NO I DIDN'T I SWEAR!" Finn would be telling the truth._

_"Don't lie to me you sick pervert" Rey would then punch Finn in the face and he did not want to feel the full force of that._

So yeah telling a lie wouldn't hurt once.

"Finn, What's your's?"

"I'm Rey"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:Okay in the last chapter i did say Finn and Rey would meet in this chapter and yes they did! But not fully that will be in the next chapter where we will start to see the first bond between in the pair

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sorry the ending may of felt rushed it's just the chapter was far so long already just for establishing Finn in this AU. But don't worry the explosion of the Lumic House will come back into the story big time! 
> 
> Next Chapter We will be getting to focus on Rey (KENOBI!) in this AU similar to Finn in this chapter, but it will be a bit more fun (Hopefully)


End file.
